warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dantioch
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Tau Drone page. Please read ALL of the Important Links on the Main Page before beginning any editing activities on this wiki, as the Warhammer 40k Wiki has very strict formatting and content guidelines. Failure to follow them may lead to the immediate deletion of your work. If you have any questions or need help please contact either Lead Administrator Montonius or Associate Administrator Algrim Whitefang. Thanks, and enjoy your time here! Recent Edits Greetings Adept Dantioch, First of all, thank you for your recent edits on multiple articles this last week. We appreciate all contributions by our editors. However, with that being said, there are quite a few issues with your recent additions: *'Picture Format' - Please follow the rules for the picture size on this wiki as outlined in the Important Links on the main page. Example: Also, keep in mind, the size of the picture should be the established 250px (pixels) when you are posting the image. You can manual change the size of the picture when editing under the Source tab of a particular page. *'Picture Disclaimer' - It is very important that you add a Disclaimer to all images uploaded here on the Warhammer 40K Wikia, as this protects legally, and that we recognize Games Workshop and the individual artists as the originators and rightful owners of said-artwork. By not adding the legal disclaimer to your images, you put our wiki at jeopardy for legal action by not complying with established wiki standards. I have already gone behind you and added all the disclaimers to the artwork you have added over the last few days. Please comply with this established rule. To do so, open up the image in a separate tab. Then click on the Edit button. You will then type in the following: Once you have adding the Disclaimer, simply click on the Publish button, and viola..you are done! It is VERY IMPORTANT that you do this for EVERY image that is uploaded. *'Adding Quotes' - Please ensure when adding a quote, you do so below the infobox, not above it. To do so, please do the following: *'Adding Content' - Also, when adding new content to an article please ensure that you check over your work after you complete it and are ready to publish. Correct any spelling errors and punctuation. So many problems of poorly created articles appear here on the wiki only because the editor did not bother to check their work after completing an edit or a new article. I had to go over several pages from the past week that you made minor edits to, and found several spelling errors. This is both unacceptable and in violation of established wiki rules. Here at the Warhammer 40K Wiki, we pride ourselves on our content and how it is presented. Please ensure that you double-check your work when you have completed it, as it makes more work for the Admins and Moderators to go behind each editor constantly. Attention to detail is very important! I would highly suggest reading over the "Important Links" on the Main Page, including: *[http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40k:Manual_of_Style#Images Warhammer 40K: Manual of Style] *[http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40k:Creating_content Warhammer 40K: Creating Content] I would suggest starting out small, making minor edits that have to do with spelling errors or grammar. Please don't make large sweeping changes to articles without first consulting the moderators on the wiki. If you have any questions in regards to what is allowable and what isn't, please don't hesitate to consult Shas'O'Kais, ZiXIS or myself (acting Lead Moderator). Keep in mind, though we appreciate the efforts of all our editors on the wiki, you have shown thus far, that you have failed to comply with simple directions. If you continue to fail to ignore the established rules of this wiki, the Moderators will be forced to temporarily block your account for a few days. If this behavior continues we will have no choice but to ban your account permanently. Typically, this only occurs as a last resort, as we do not like having to ban any of our contributors, but rules are rules. For your sake, go over the posted links above, read them over carefully, and after you have done so you may continue to contribute to the wiki as long as you comply to the established rules. Thank you for your understanding. Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Wiki Senior Associate Administrator http://i49.photobucket.com/albums/f262/SGM-Daly91/Warhammer%2040K/SWBadgesmall_zpsa703bc79.png (talk) My apologies Sorry, it appears that I misunderstood your actions. You are clear. ZiXIS (talk) 15:53, February 15, 2016 (UTC) Sydonian Dragoons Algrim will have to check the page that you have created. If your page is good enough, then he will modify it and leave it. But I can't promise you that he won't delete it. ZiXIS (talk) 16:07, February 15, 2016 (UTC) Sicaran Battle Tank and other articles Hey Dantioch, good work on the Sicaran Battle Tank, just don't forget to add the source of the data. Also, you might want to slow down with the articles of the Adeptus Mechanicus, let Algrim check your previous work. All in all, good job! Keep it up! ZiXIS (talk) 20:24, February 15, 2016 (UTC) Ironstrider Ballistarii Article Greetings Adept Dantioch, Thanks for your recent addition of the Ironstrider Ballistarii article. However, after reviewing your work, I would advise that you go back and take a look at the edits I made to the article. You are adding a ton of unnecessary coding that we do not use on any of our wiki's articles. Take a look at the source view, and you will see how I restructured the article in accordance to our Wiki's Manual of Style. I would highly suggest you look over it carefully, and in the future, post your articles in a similar format. Also, please ensure that you add the appropriate Categories to your articles when you are done creating it. If you are unsure, you can always ask myself, or ZiXIS. We'd be more than happy to post. Remember, if you have any questions in regards to format, structure or how to create an article, please don't hesitate to ask one of us for help. Thanks you for your understanding! Ave Imperator! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Wiki Senior Associate Administrator http://i49.photobucket.com/albums/f262/SGM-Daly91/Warhammer%2040K/SWBadgesmall_zpsa703bc79.png (talk) Adeptus Mechanicus Articles Adept Dantioch, That would be fine. Go ahead and continue one with adding the information for the Adeptus Mechanicus articles. But please limit yourself to only two articles per day, as myself and the mods have our hands full with the number of articles we have to go over, correct and make edits to, on a daily basis. Just ensure you go back to both the Ironstrider Ballistarii and the Sydonian Dragoons as a reference. Ensure that the articles as complete as possible, as you were missing quite a bit of information on both. Proofread your work, and when you think your done, just send me a quick message and I'll go over your work when you are done. Thanks for your cooperation! Ave Imperator! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Wiki Senior Associate Administrator http://i49.photobucket.com/albums/f262/SGM-Daly91/Warhammer%2040K/SWBadgesmall_zpsa703bc79.png (talk) RE: Adding Info Adept Dantioch, That would be fine. That way, we get the exact information from the source. Our rivals over on Lexicanium have been doing for many years. So go ahead. Ave Imperator! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Wiki Senior Associate Administrator http://i49.photobucket.com/albums/f262/SGM-Daly91/Warhammer%2040K/SWBadgesmall_zpsa703bc79.png (talk) RE: Sicarian Weapons For this specific case, and if you wish to do so, you can create pages for each of the weapons listed on the Sicarian Infiltrators page. -- Shas'o'Kais (talk) 01:49, February 17, 2016 (UTC) RE: Repeated Info Adept Dantioch, I understand your cause for concern in regards to repeated information. Inevitably, when we created a major article, such as the Skitarii page, we try to be as thorough as possible, and list all of the pertinent information in regards to the specified subject matter. A article this large is often broken down into separate article (Weapons, Specific Units ect..). Sometimes, the information posted on the main article will often get repeated on the sub-articles. This is often unavoidable, as we try to be as thorough as possible on the subject matter in question. Hopefully this answers your question. Ave Imperator! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Wiki Senior Associate Administrator http://i49.photobucket.com/albums/f262/SGM-Daly91/Warhammer%2040K/SWBadgesmall_zpsa703bc79.png (talk) Relics of Mars Article Greetings Adepts Dantioch! To answer your question, usually if there are relics pertaining to a specific army (Skitarii, Space Marines, Eldar ect) we just add the information on that specific page. Otherwise, if we did separate articles on all these relics from the various Chapters, races, armies, ect., the wiki would become inundated with short articles that would take up more space than is already necessary. The Relics of Mars is already listed on the Skitarii page, so there is no need to create a separate one. This also goes for the Space Marines Chapter pages, as they already contain their own sections that list their respective Chapters' relics. Unless it is a major Chapter relic that has a lot of info (such as the Gauntlets of Ultramar for example) then sometimes these will deserve their own pages. But this is the exception, rather than the rule. Hope this answers your questions. Ave Imperator! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Wiki Senior Associate Administrator http://i49.photobucket.com/albums/f262/SGM-Daly91/Warhammer%2040K/SWBadgesmall_zpsa703bc79.png (talk)